Knite Heir
by scr1be
Summary: Jade Knite is the last child of Knite, the most powerful wizarding family in the world. And she is the most powerful magic wielder the world has seen. She is the first Knite to go to Hogwarts since its founding and she has an impact no one ever expected.
1. Chapter 1: ONE CHANCE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.  
><strong>

Sitting in the Headmaster's office is pretty stressful for most people. They are usually in trouble, about to be scolded or punished, bringing shame to their House and their family. They are usually pretty terrified, because the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are perfectly capable of handling any mischievous students so if you're waiting to see the Headmaster you've really done something wrong or something in your world has just gone horribly wrong. Even the head boy and girl don't usually get personal audiences with Albus Dumbledore.

But the petite, raven haired eleven-year-old sitting across from Dumbledore's impressive figure on the other side of the large mahogany desk is completely calm. Albus Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes and smiling face are drawn in worry. Minerva McGonagle comes to stand at his shoulder, looking as if something were going to jump out and try to kill her.

The girl's eyes don't wander but she takes in everything around her quickly. The paintings on the walls are murmuring to each other, _"Is that who I think it is?" "She looks just like her mother." "Look at those eyes. Those are the eyes of a Knite for sure." "She's so cold." "Do you think she could really be so dangerous? She's only a child." "All Knites are dangerous."_ It is easy to guess why McGonagle is so on edge. The girl takes in Dumbledore who looks contemplative and worried about some issue unknown to the child though he does not seem particularly worried about the power or abilities of the girl before him.

He steeples his fingers and looks out over his hands to the dark haired girl. Her startling silver eyes are calm and steady as they meet his own blue orbs. She doesn't smile or seem nervous. Why would she be? As far as anyone knows she is the most powerful magic wielder in the world and has never been treated otherwise.

"Why are you here child?" it isn't said harshly or demeaningly but he certainly did not expect, nor would he accept, any childish response of "I don't know" or "Because I was sent for." The girl doesn't hesitate but says easily and commandingly, "I am here because I want to learn." "The Knite family has never had a problem teaching their children all they need to know. The letter from your father follows that thought. He has ordered me to leave you to your family. Why would you go against his will?" "I want to learn more than what my father deems appropriate for a child of our family. I have studied the ways of hunting and of my family since before I could walk. I want to meet people. I want to learn how to communicate and I want friends. I am the last child of Knite. Some say I am the strongest. If you are worried about my father making trouble, please rest assured that he will accept my decision. Neither Hogwarts nor you will feel his wrath, I promise. I just want to be normal for a little while." "My dear girl, you will never be normal. That is a fact you must come to accept. You aren't normal. Why would you want to be anything but yourself?" "I need to try. All of my life I have been told I will be the most feared, the most powerful witch the world has ever seen. I have grown up seeing the look in my father's eyes as he plans and plots what he might accomplish with my power. I've seen the fear in the eyes of those I meet on the street."

For the first time the girl looks away from Albus, down to her hands folded in her lap. "I know what my father wants from me and I know why he doesn't want me to go to school like other kids. But if I'm as powerful as they say I am then I should be able to make the choice. My father thinks I will grow soft here, surrounded by people and grouped with them. He compares you to cattle fenced off into four pastures. He worries that I will make alliances with unsavory people." "And will you? Will you befriend insignificant half-bloods and muggle-borns? Or will you retain your family's notion of what is a proper friendship?" "I'm old enough to realize the difference between a muggle-born and a pure blood. Do you know the difference Professor?" "You could tell me."

She looks back up and into his eyes, a small smile on her face, "The difference is that one knows his past and his future, has it laid out in front of him by others, and the other starts fresh with any number of possibilities in front of him." Dumbledore's smile is instant and lights up the office like a star shining down on the girl, giving her hope. "I want a chance to change the future that's been laid out for me. I don't like what they want for me. If I have so much power then I should be able to change it, right?" "You are absolutely right. You are welcome at Hogwarts."

McGonagle flinched and then went to whisper to her colleague. _"Albus, she might be dangerous. You don't know what plot her family is cooking up as we speak."_ "Miss Knite, are you here to sabotage my school or use this as an opportunity to gain followers?" "Of course not. The Knite family does not need followers and those that do follow are not worth our attention. We are not followers and we have no time for them." "That is well rehearsed my dear." "It has been pounded into my head since before I was born. Personally, I would rather have friends than followers." "There, you see Minerva, she understands the responsibility that comes with power. You aren't running away from your responsibilities to your family, you are discovering your responsibilities to the world around you." "That is my wish, my dearest hope. I know I can never be normal, not really, but I want to go to school, to class; I want to get away from my family and learn how someone else sees the world. I want the chance to make friends." "You will have it."

**Okay, so this was just a short introduction to show the confidence she is born with and the compassion Dumbledore has for her situation.**

**I hope you didn't hate it. I'll update as I can. I'll update sooner if you REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: KNITE HEIR

**Okay you know the drill: I don't own anything you recognize. It is all the property of JKR.**

**We last saw Jade getting Dumbledore's permission to attend Hogwarts. Now we will see how she handles her family.**

**And a couple of people have mentioned that she seems like she's heading down the goody-goody path. Trust me, she isn't. Just give me a little time.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: KNITE HEIR<p>

Upon arriving at the Knite family home where so many of her ancestors had lived and ruled and inspired fear in all those around them, Jade Knite evaluated what she had just done.

She had just broken hundreds of years of tradition to attend school under the one person her family thought was truly a loon. She had disregarded her father's direct orders and dismissed her family's expectations.

She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She smiled as she looked around at her childhood home. She remembered when her mother had slid down the banisters with her and they had made hot chocolate by the fire while telling ghost stories. She thought of the secret passageways she alone possessed knowledge of. Not even their numerous house elves knew all the ins and outs of the Knite mansion. But this wasn't a home anymore. Not since her mother died. Since that day it was a prison.

It was extravagant and held exuberant balls full of people who thought themselves superior to all the world around them. It held clandestine meetings that made the officials in the wizarding world shake in their beds at night in worry. This was the cage she had been raised in, taught in.

This was the vase holding all the precious, prehistoric ideals of the Knite family. So easily broken if you find the weak spot. Or just shatter it against the stone will she possessed.

She went to the kitchen and was handed a cookie from the house elf who had been her nursemaid since her mother's death. The old elf didn't speak anymore, not since Jade had started asking for the things she wanted. She was the only good thing left in her family home and she was getting old. She kissed the top of her head and made her way to her father's study, the study she would one day take over where her large family would come to ask her permission for whatever it was they wanted.

Her father was sitting at the big mahogany desk in a great wing-backed chair. He looked like the powerful aristocrat he was in slim black pants and a dark purple buttown down with the black and silver Knite's Elder Robe around his shoulders. He was a very handsome man if you could look past the fierce scowl and the plotting in his silver eyes. He didn't look up when she enterred but he spoke around his morning newspaper at the daughter who would one day replace him.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to meet with the council this morning." "You know very well that I had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore this morning." "Are you still planning to disrupt the traditions of our family?" "I have let you teach me the ways of our family, father. Now I wish to learn the ways of the world." "The ways of the world are weak. We are Knites and this world belongs to us." "No it does not. We share this world and who are we to lord over everyone around us simply because they are not as talented naturally as our family?" "I forbid you to go to that place. You are already more frivolous than is proper. These preposterous ideas you come up with are getting out of control. Tomorrow you will begin your lessons with Uncle Ramses." "No. Tomorrow I will be on the train to Hogwarts."

He looked at her now and his gaze was fierce and terrifying even as she knew he could no longer hurt her. She knew her power exceeded his and she had finally learned to use it but she could not escape the stilling panic that overtook her as he turned that gaze upon her. For a moment. And then she remembered who she was and what she had accomplished in only eleven years of life.

"You not only disobeyme and forsake your family, now you intend to travel with those low-life mudbloods as if you were a common witch!" "There is nothing wrong with being a common witch. They live and grow and learn just as we do. And mudbloods at least have a choice in their life." "You will not go to Hogwarts. You will not ruin this family with your antics. You will stay here and take up your proper role as the Knite Heir and you will do so willingly, or so help me God I will make you."

What once scared her now made her defensive and she bit back like a cobra striking: fast and deadly. "You cannot force me to do anything. I am the Knite Heir and it is my destiny to surpass you and lead this family. Tradition dictates that I must wait until my seventeenth birthday to lead this family but if you think to live that long then you will not threaten me, Vladimir Knite. I shall do as I please and you will remain here, dictating to the Knite family and our followers. You will not interfere with my education at Hogwarts and you will do nothing threatening or damaging to anyone or anything that takes part of that school. Do I make myself clear?"

He was seething with hatred as she turned her own Knite glare on him. Her silver eyes literally shown in the dim light of his study, flickering more brightly then the candles lit around the room. He would not back down easily but he knew when he was beaten. She would not be moved and he knew he could not move her himself. Eventually he gave in and cast his eyes down to his desk.

"Good. Be very careful how you handle your power here. I am strong enough to lead this family and I will take up my mantel before my time if need be. I must pack now."

"If you go to that place and subjugate yourself to their rules then you are no daughter of mine." "I am of your flesh but I have never truly been your child. This does not pain me." "You will be disowned." "Then the Knites will come to an end. My power was not given to me with my naming. It is who I am more than my name could ever be. A name is just a name." "You will never lead this family." "I accept the consequences of my actions. But know that I will not sit idly by and let you dominate those weaker than yourself. I will come for you in the end. Think carefully and consider your own consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of chapter two. Just showing a little of the family dynamic and what makes Jade Knite tick.<strong>

**Hope you didn't hate it.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A BEGINNING

Chapter 3: A BEGINNING

**I own nothing you recognize, it's all the property of JKR**

**I know that this story is about Jade Knite but I feel the urge to write about how the Marauders got together.**

**I won't lie, this may go back and forth between characters as I feel the need to insert a little background or side story. Bear with me.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE: A BEGINNING<p>

James Potter stood on the platform with his mother and father, his trunk and his owl ready to be loaded onto the train.

"Mum, stop fussing. I'm eleven I can take care of myself." "You will always and forever be my baby Jamie." "Please don't call me that, people can hear you." "Aw Jamie, don't pretend you don't like it." "Butt out Black." "James Potter, that language is not called for." "Yes Mum."

"Where's your mother, dear?" "Mum sent me with a portkey." "Well, have you made plans for Christmas?" "Mum, its September, Christmas is forever away." "I was just going to stay at school." "Good, you can keep James company. We would love to have you both home with us but we've been called away on family business and won't be in town. I'm glad he won't be by himself." "Mum it's a big school I'm sure I won't be the only one there." "But now I know you'll have a friend." "Don't worry Mrs. Potter, I'll take care of Jamie for you."

"See that you keep him out of trouble, will you?" "Mr. Potter, I think we both know that isn't going to be feasible." "Well then make sure you get into detention with him." "Charles! That is nothing to tell your son! You two stay out of trouble. If I get even a single letter saying you misbehaved you'll both be hearing from me." "**Yes ma'am!**"

"Alright you two, you'd better get loaded and find a seat. It's almost eleven."

Mr. Potter helped them lift their trunks up and patted them both on the shoulder with a warm smile. Mrs. Potter gave them both tight hugs, "You write at least once a week and look for your care packages in the mail." "Mum, care packages? Don't embarrass me please." "I can't wait Mrs. Potter. Don't forget the snickerdoodles?" "What kind of mother would I be if I left out the snickerdoodles? You be good boys and make some new friends. I want to hear about everything." "Bye Mum." "Bye Mrs. Potter."

They hopped onto the train with seconds to spare. Finding a compartment was the work of a moment. They stowed their belongings and went exploring.

* * *

><p>Strolling down the train, peeking into open compartments and chatting with other first years, eventually they came across a group of kids roughly their own age, laughing in a vicious sort of way.<p>

"What do you think Rosier?" "I think he must have been fetched up out of a gutter somewhere. Why, I'd be ashamed to come to school looking like that." "Where did you get those ugly rags from? I hope you didn't pay money for them, they aren't worth the dirt that's on them."

"I bet you don't have a magical bone in your body, do you?" "Scum like him is only good for practice." "Practice? What are you saying Malfoy?" "I'm saying we have to have something to practice our hexes on."

The laughter rang out and echoed off the walls, blending with the roar of the train on its tracks.

James looked at Sirius and Sirius at James with a raised eyebrow. They sidled up next to the group and saw they had circled a young boy, obviously a new arrival like themselves.

He was a scrawny thing with bags under his brown eyes and patches on his old worn clothes. His brown hair was short and neat and he looked like he might have been sick recently, like he hadn't been able to keep anything down, his skin pale and drawn.

The bullies were already dressed in their Hogwarts robes and the older ones were all Slytherin House. Sirius recognized Lucius Malfoy, a pure blood with long blonde hair and mean eyes, among the unsorted first years.

Malfoy had his wand pointed at the boy. He had nowhere to run but he didn't back down from the threat. His fists were balled at his side and he had a fierce look in his eye. But he didn't make a move-not a lot of point with so many standing against him.

"Malfoy, boys good to see you again. Torturing innocent first years are we?" "Ah, Black have you come to join our fun?" "To ruin it. I've told you before Malfoy, I don't follow my family's twisted tendencies." "Yes, you are quite the traitor, aren't you?"

"Are you alright?" the boy nodded at James and stood a little straighter. "Now you let him out of there and there won't be any trouble." "Trouble Potter? What trouble? He's nothing to you." "It's no business of yours what he is to us Malfoy. You've had your fun now let it go. You wouldn't want a fight before we're even sorted. What would the Headmaster say?" "What do you think Sirius, would he give detention or just send him right back home?" "I wouldn't want to find out, would you?" "Wouldn't test it myself."

The older boys didn't seem certain and looked to Malfoy. His family was old, almost as old as Sirius' and he was already leading the purist gang.

Malfoy sneered in defiance but lowered his wand. "You aren't even worth my time. But you'd better come to your senses when you've been sorted into Slytherin. I won't be so nice to a traitor. Consider this your one chance." "Move along Malfoy and shove your chances. I'll take you any time. If you think your name or your daddy will protect you at Hogwarts you're wrong and I relish the opportunity to prove it."

The gang of boys pushed through Sirius and James and the two boys made sure they were long gone before they introduced themselves.

* * *

><p>"I'm Sirius Black" "James Potter. We're first years as well." "Don't be put off by the last name. I'm not too hung up on blood status or wealth." "I'm Remus Lupin. Thanks for standing up for me. I would have gone down swinging but I didn't stand a chance. I don't know any magic yet. My parents were pretty strict about underage magic."<p>

"It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet someone who still stands on his own two feet when those prats corner him." "I don't mind getting beaten up but I won't ever back down." It might have been a funny comment but for the determined look in his eye. "Come sit with us, unless you have other friends you'd rather sit with?" The boy blushed under James' knowing look but he said, "Thanks."

They went back to their compartment and waited on the snack trolley to come by. While they waited they got better acquainted with the boy they'd rescued.

"So Remus, where is your family from?" "We travel a lot. Haven't stayed anywhere long enough to call it home really." "Have you always known about magic?" "Both of my parents are magical but my mum was muggle-born." "We're both pure bloods but it doesn't matter much to us." "I hate it. I'd go off and marry a muggle if I was older. In fact, I think I will do just to piss off my mum. If I'm lucky she'll be so mad her heart gives out at the thought of it all."

"That's morbid Sirius. Don't frighten the poor lad. Don't worry Remus we're not really insane just a little crazed." "Is there meant to be a positive difference there?" He said it with a smile and James replied in kind, "Insane is scary while crazed is fun. Anyway, don't be put off by the Black's outlook on life. Not all purebloods are like that." "Yeah, the Potters are fabulous. They let me escape to their house and they give everyone a chance. You won't find two better people."

"So, what's your situation Remus?" "My parents are loving, I have no siblings and I really move around too much to have any close friends." "Not to mention you've been beaten up frequently enough to know how to take a beating." "Always being the new kid doesn't make you a lot of friends but provides ample opportunity for bullies. What about the two of you? Are all purebloods childhood friends?"

"Merlin no! You won't see either of us hanging around Malfoy." "But we do tend to run into each other. My parents are pretty active with the ministry and the Malfoys have always been ready to put their money where their mouths are." "My family is the same way. If they want anything money changes hands and they go straight to the source usually. James and I met at a ministry picnic or some shite." "My parents told me to go make friends." "My parents told me to stay away from the blood traitor Potters. We were friends instantly." "And have been ever since."

"You just fell in together having absolutely nothing in common?" Remus's incredulous look was rivaled by James and Sirius looking shocked and outraged at the thought. "Nothing in common?" "What are you talking about?" "Sirius is trying to piss off his family and you are a good boy who listens to his mum." "That is outrageous! I do not just listen to my mum like a good boy. That's an awful thing to say." James tried to pout through the wide smile on his face. "The rest is right though. I'm pretty sure our first conversation started with 'I'm only here because my mum made me' and 'I'm only here because my mum told me to stay away from you'. " "Then how did you become friends?" James and Sirius shared a smile and then launched into the story.

* * *

><p>"I said there were better ways of making parents angry." "I asked what he had in mind." "We ended up borrowing a few wands and pantsing the Minister of Magic." "We also enlarged the insects in the vicinity and set them on the food."<p>

"What a waste of effort. A gathering of qualified witches and wizards and you pants someone and make big bugs?" "We also borrowed some wands." "How many?" "All of them." "They had to call in a clean up crew to take care of the bugs." "The wands we placed in the middle of the pies. Ants were attacking anyone who came near."

"I take it back. That sounds hilarious. Exactly how much trouble did you get into?" "My parents grounded me for three months. I spent the entire time cleaning the attic. When my time was up it had been so long since I'd seen the sun I went into shock stepping out the front door." "And you Sirius?" "My mum took a different approach to parenting."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" it was a welcome interruption. Remus shook his head and Sirius and James loaded their compartment with goodies. They were digging in without a care in the world when they noticed Remus stoically looking out the window. "Help yourself mate. You're with us now." "We take care of our own." "I'm alright." "If you say no we will be highly offended. We saved you from an oppressing bully. That makes it official. You are ours now." "I'm yours? Does it look like I need an owner?" "Don't be like that. " "We like you. Provided we all end up in the same house I think we should pursue this friendship."

"Why does it matter what house I'm in?" "Honestly, every dorm room hosts five people or less and you are guaranteed to spend the majority of your time with those people until after your OWLs." "Ideally those roommates become your best mates but it doesn't always happen realistically. But it is still difficult to be close friends with people outside your house. As much free time as we get there still aren't enough hours in the day spent outside your house." "Right, we study and go to class with our house and one other and our free time is mostly spent in the house common room, the library or our house tables. Everything is segregated so that life-time bonds are hard to forge."

* * *

><p>They sat and ate in silence for a moment before Sirius simply couldn't stand it any longer.<p>

"I've got to do something. I'm so bored. Let's go stir up some trouble." "Your wish is my command mate. Come on Remus." The three left the compartment to wander the train. Remus followed them without hesitation and that was the way of things from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>It turned out way longer than I thought it would and I'm not entirely sure I like it but I couldn't get it to flow any other way. If you have any ideas on how to improve it please let me know and I'll try to rework it. If I manage to figure it out myself I'll let everybody know so be sure to read my notes.<strong>

**I do realize I have left Peter out so far. I don't like him as a character, my hate makes it very difficult for me to write him and I haven't yet been able to set aside my emotions. I do plan to have him there I just don't know how big an impact he's going to have on this story. Don't be mad if I "forget" him or at least don't bother me with the hate mail about it, please.**

**Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with Jade and the Marauders and thanks especially to those of you who REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: DOG ON THE TRAIN

Chapter 4: DOG ON THE TRAIN

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to the brilliant JKR.**

**We saw how the Marauders met up and we left off with Jade telling her father to shove it. Vladimir threatened to disown the Heir and she told him to watch his back.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR: DOG ON THE TRAIN<p>

September 1st was the beginning of more than a month or a school year; it was the beginning of a whole new world for Jade Knite. She was going to learn among other witches and wizards her own age, out from under the tyrannical boot of her father and his ancient, misguided notions of power and supremacy.

She smiled as she walked onto the platform and her smile only grew as she located the scarlet steam engine through the crowds of children, trunks, owls and parents.

Jade made her way through the crowded platform and loaded her trunk into a compartment hidden in the back of the train. She couldn't sit still, however, and made her way back out to watch the other kids with their parents getting loaded and saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>There was so much noise with the young witches- and wizards-in-training running up and down the platform, greeting their friends and hugging their parents; the caged animals were itching to get out and run wild through the corridors of Hogwarts and find their perch in the owlry. Parents were smiling and waving and helping to load various pieces of luggage while trying not to cry.<p>

It was a timeless exchange that she would never be part of. Her parents would never see her off. Her mother would never tell her to stay out of trouble and write often.

She made her way back to the compartment she had stashed her things in and sat down. She opened her trunk and stepped back as a large white wolf jumped from its magically enlarged depths.

"Cerberus! What are you doing here?" The animal licked her from chin to hairline before sitting back on his haunches. "You were supposed to stay at home Bear." Jade had been with the canine most of her life so the look on his face spoke volumes and it was very obvious what he thought of staying at the Knite mansion without her. So wasn't happening.

"Oh alright, you can stay. I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore about it." The happy bark made her smile in response. The bark also caught the attention of several students out in the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" "Was that a dog on the train?" "Let's check it out."<p>

Three boys came in, still in their muggle clothes. The tallest was athletically built, with dark hair that refused to behave and wire-framed glasses standing next to a boy who was catching up to him in height, with shaggy, dark brown hair and playful blue eyes. The third boy was the one who caught her eye.

He didn't look like much. Actually it looked like he had been sick recently. His brown hair was short and neat, his clothes a little worn. His eyes met Cerberus' fearsome yellow eyes and, for a moment, matched them.

Jade took in these details in the second before Cerberus put himself firmly between her and the boys, his head down and hackles raised, growling a clear warning for them not to come any closer.

"Whoa" That's not a dog" "That's a bear!" The third boy calmly spoke, "Stop moving or he'll attack." Jade surveyed the boys backed against the wall. Two were scared witless, the third, the one with changing eyes, stood fearless, not challenging Bear but not submitting to him either.

As Cerberus growled deeper, trying to establish his dominance or at least his intent to protect his person, the boy's eyes changed again, flaring bright yellow as the animal inside him raised its own hackles in defiance.

_A werewolf at Hogwarts. In her year. In her train compartment. Was this a test? Did Dumbledore want to know where her loyalties truly lie? Had Vladimir put this boy in her path?_

She put a hand on Cerberus' head and spoke, "Calm down Bear, I know." She continued as if she hadn't been discussing the fact that there was a werewolf right in front of her with her very protective pet. She continued as if she were not aware of what stood before her, "They didn't mean to startle us, did you boys?"

"I didn't think dogs were allowed." "They aren't." "Then why did you bring that monster?" Cerberus barked and she translated, "He is not a monster." "He sounds like one." "He looks like one." "Call a duck a duck." The two boys went back and forth, finishing each other{s thoughts as though they had been together forever and had established a pattern with a very specific rhythm. Jade wanted to smile at the bond between them but was irritated at their rudeness.

"Cerberus is a wolf. And I'd discover some manners if I were you, unless you didn't actually _want _to make it all the way to Hogwarts?" "Just call it off."

"He won't be called off. He thinks I'm in danger." "Why would you be in danger from a few first year boys?" "He's paranoid." The growling grew louder. "Cerberus, calm down, that's enough."

The rumble through the compartment ended instantly but the dog turned his ears towards her and tilted his head to the side, questioning her judgment without taking his eyes from the smallest boy. "I'm sure Bear." The canine snorted and shook his head, disagreeing with her.

She sat down and turned back to the boys, "I'm Jade, this is Cerberus. Introduce yourselves and he may let you leave with all of your limbs still attached." "I'm James Potter." "Sirius Black." "Remus Lupin."

So the werewolf was called Lupin. She wondered briefly if the other two knew what he was and knew that they didn't when she caught the flicker of fear in the boy's now-normal eyes as he saw the recognition in her own silver orbs.

And then they all noticed her eyes. Her _Knite_ eyes.

* * *

><p>"Your eyes are-" "Those are the mark of-" "She's a Knite!" the werewolf Remus Lupin spat her name with a lick of fear and disgust.<p>

"I'm Jade Knite, yes." They instantly took a quick couple of steps back and averted their eyes. "We'll be going now." "Sorry if we disturbed you." "Come on Remus, let's go." "Oh, please don't be so pathetic." That stopped them in their tracks and they all turned fierce. "Pathetic?" "Who is she calling pathetic, do you think?" "Certainly not us." "Couldn't have been us she meant."

"Of course I meant the three of you. I understand being afraid of Bear, he could very easily rip you to pieces and play fetch with what is left. But why on earth should you be afraid of one little girl?" "We aren't afraid." "And you aren't just any little girl." "Everyone knows what the Knites do to...people."

Remus hesitated before he said 'people' and she saw the fear back in his eyes, along with anger. Of course, he would know her family's reputation as the magical world's best hunters. Everyone knew that Knite children were trained as soon as they could walk to hunt the things that stalk the night, werewolves foremost among them.

Her gaze softened, "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked directly at Remus as she said that and then glanced at his companions, "I've been disowned for choosing to come to Hogwarts." "Yeah right, I don't know what sort of trap it is you've set up but I'm not falling for it. Come on guys, before she curses us." "If I wanted to curse you I would. It wouldn't matter how far you ran or where you hid."

The way she had said that was with total authority and collected calm. It wasn't a threat. Just a statement of fact, like a child pointing out that the grass is green. It was eerie and intimidating; not a boast but a clear promise of what would happen if you crossed her.

"That's good to know. We'll be leaving now."

They practically ran from the compartment only to run into a girl with dark, menacing features surrounded by equally menacing-looking friends. The boys pulled up short and weighed their options. Sirius gripped his wand tight as he stood his ground and met the gaze of his cousin.

**Okay, so this is the end of chapter four. Chapter five will becoming soon, I promise. It will come faster if you REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: CRUCIO

**I own nothing you recognize, it all belongs to the brilliant JKR.**

**We left off with the boys running out of Jade's compartment and coming face-to-face with a gang of purists led by Bellatrix Black.**

**This next chapter is where we first see the Marauders as a team and the ability of the Knite Heir.**

CHAPTER FIVE: CRUCIO

"Sirius, so wonderful to see you. I was hoping for some sport before dinner." "Bellatrix, leave us alone." "Or what? Aunt Walburga isn't here to stand up for you and she wouldn't bother if she was here. It's about time you started acting like a Black. What are you playing with now cousin? Filth and scum no doubt." "Watch your mouth."

The older girl was really starting to enjoy herself now. Her cousin and his friend grew red with anger. But the small, sickly one seemed scared, his eyes darting from one to the other of the group facing him, assessing the greatest threat. She pounced.

"What is this scraggly thing you've got following you? It looks like a stain." "You leave him alone Bella. I mean it." "Or what Sirius? What is it you think you can do?" "You will regret it."

She smirked before raising her wand and shouting "_Crucio_!"

* * *

><p>The spell hit Remus and the boy collapsed to the floor twitching as pain wracked his body. His scream was silenced by one of the Slytherin boy's boots in his gut. James dropped to the ground next to the smaller boy and tried to hold him steady. Sirius pointed his wand at his cousin and sent a stinging spell at her. She blocked the spell and Remus' muscles stopped contracting in pain. Sirius didn't hesitate but attacked again with a jinx and his cousin sneered as she blocked it with a flick of her wand.<p>

Sirius stood between his cousin and his friends with his wand extended. The look in his eye was deadly and his hands didn't shake. But he was only a first year and Bella was a third year. Even with the training his parents had given him he didn't stand a chance against her. Not here, not yet. Not with all of her friends closing in and his friends more out of their depth than he was. He knew it and so did Bellatrix.

"You think you're good enough to duel me, cousin? You've made your threats; don't tell me your bark is worse than your bite. I know Aunt Wally taught you better than that. Or weren't you paying attention during your punishments?" "Shut up Bellatrix. If you think I'm going to let you get away with torturing my mates you're dumber than you look." "I'll do just as I please. We both know you don't have the balls to do anything about it." "I know picking on helpless first years is the only way for you to get your kicks but if you point your wand at my friends again I'll remove the hand that holds it."

"Very well. _Crucio_!" this time the spell was aimed at Sirius and he couldn't get the shield up in time. However, being the son of Walburga Black gave him an advantage over most people. He knew what to expect and when the pain hit him he locked his jaw to keep the scream from coming out. He slid to his knees, trying to control the pain, breathe through it. James looked up from Remus, still shivering in his arms and yelled at the Slytherin bully.

"You crazy cow! That's illegal! Stop right now." "You wait your turn Potter." "What is going on out here?"

* * *

><p>Two first year girls peeked out of their compartment and were pounced on. The group of third year Slytherin boys following Bellatrix grabbed them and held them as their leader continued to torture the young boy.<p>

Sirius was going to lose control any second and let loose the scream building up inside. The red haired girl stomped on the foot of her captor and rammed into Bellatrix. The girl lost control of the spell and turned, livid, to the little girl who was suddenly realizing the stupidity of her actions.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" "I-I" "I don't recognize you. Are you a half-blood?" "My parents are muggles." "Filthy Mudblood! You dare interfere with me? You will regret the day you were born. _Crucio_."

The red head collapsed with a scream and the dark haired beauty beside her wrestled free of her captors and tackled Bella head-on with a battle cry that would make Xena proud. The Slytherin rared back and punched the little first year full in the face. That didn't put her down for long, she ran for her again and Bellatrix flicked her wand with a sadistic grin, "_Crucio_."

"_Finite!_"

* * *

><p>Jade had heard the commotion and, once she'd restrained Cerberus, gone to check it out. She came upon the group and cancelled Bellatrix's spell. The third year girl was livid and raised her wand on the new girl.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are? No one interferes with my spells." She was seriously pissed off at this point. She was a Black. No one was supposed to have the balls to stand up to her. No one ever had. Who did these little firsties think they were? They wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"You'd better get used to some serious pain. _Crucio_!"

The spell hit Jade and the boys watched her tense and waited for her to fall screaming. But she relaxed after a moment and rolled her eyes at the older girl. "Is that all you've got?" Bellatrix was shocked stupid. She stood there for a moment trying to understand the girl.

She tried again and this time Jade didn't flinch, just as before there was a brief tensing of muscles before she started laughing and Bellatrix finally looked scared. She lowered her wand and took a step back.

"Who are you?" "My name is Jade Knite and if you hope to survive the remainder of your career at Hogwarts I suggest you stay out of my way." "Jade Knite? Like, _the_ Knite?" "Look at her eyes Bella."

* * *

><p>The girl's comrades gasped and backed up quickly as they took in those bright, shining silver eyes. Sirius had regained his composure and James was propping Remus back up on his feet. The two girls were holding each other and watching with wide eyes.<p>

Jade stared the older girl down, not in the least bit intimidated, her eyes so bright they cast a shadow in her ferocity.

"If you're a Knite then what are you doing protecting scum like them? A real Knite wouldn't wait to join me in showing the filth its place." "You, Bellatrix Black, know nothing of the ways of Knite. The only filth I see is the mess you've made. Be on your way before I report you." "Report me? Who knew the Knites were really infamous for their rat-like qualities?"

Jade smiled and took a step towards the older girl, "I have given my word to Dumbledore that I will not use my magic against his students. I warn you now that I will not ignore your antics because of that promise."

In a truly bold growth of stupidity Bellatrix stood up a little straighter though she was careful to keep her wand at her side.

"I'm not scared of you. I heard you were disowned because you couldn't live up to being a Knite. You don't have any power." "I am the Knite Heir; fear me or not it makes no difference but do not think that my family or lack thereof will protect you."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix darted a quick glance between the girl standing up to her and her cousin, "Poor Siri, you need a girl to fight for you now?" Sirius was outraged at the insinuation that he couldn't handle himself with the likes of his cousin, "I'll take you any time you want you bitch." "You don't stand a chance without girlie here to protect you."<p>

Sirius was ready to jump back into the duel when Jade stepped in front of him, her wand leveled with Bella's. The Slytherin girl sneered, "I wouldn't interfere with family matters if I were you. It's none of your business." "You used an Unforgivable Curse on two untrained first years. If you think I will sit idly by you are dangerously mistaken." "I can handle my cousin no matter what she throws at me."

Suddenly Sirius' wand was no longer pointing at his cousin. Bellatrix's gang of Slytherins had fled with the recognition of the girl and she had begun to realize that she stood alone against the Knite Heir. Her chance to escape came when Sirius' pride took over.

"Get out of the way Knite." "Are you really going to attack the person that just saved your ass?" Her incredulity didn't last long as Sirius sent a jinx her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the delay on this I got distracted with finals and forgot all about it. I would love to say that the next installment will come quickly but there are no guarantees. My grandfather died this weekend and distracted is a nice way of putting my state of mind so please forgive me and bear with me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: INTRODUCTIONS

**We left Jade facing Bellatrix and Sirius sending a hex in the wrong direction.**

**How will this determine their future? Who are the girls willing to sacrifice themselves for complete strangers?**

**The groups are about to be formed. Friendships that will last a lifetime and surpass time and space are about to emerge.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX: INTRODUCTIONS<p>

Her wand was on Bellatrix but projecting a shield was the work of a moment and the spell meant for her was redirected to its caster. Sirius fell to the ground with jelly legs.

"Are you really that stupid? I just saved you from this maniac and you go and try and hex me? I hoped you were better than your family. But the apple obviously hasn't fallen far from the tree." "Don't speak of the Noble House of Black like that." "Bellatrix, I have not forgotten your transgressions but now is not the time. I will deal with you at a later date. Be gone."

Bellatrix thought about staying and arguing with the girl. Her hair was bristling and her pride was hurt. However, facing down a Knite had the potential for disaster in the extreme. She sneered as she backed away down the corridor, but when she was a fair distance she turned and disappeared without another word.

* * *

><p>James and Remus were trying to help Sirius up off the ground but as first years they were not trained in disengaging jinxes despite Sirius' proficiency in casting them. The two girls were still huddled on the floor underneath a window.<p>

Sirius glared at his savior, "Just because you're a Knite doesn't give you the right to interfere with family affairs. You're not in your world anymore. This is Hogwarts and you can't be cursing students." "I didn't curse anyone Black." "You're a curse on me! I can handle my cousin. I don't need any help from the likes of a Knite. Stay out of my business." "When someone saves you from being attacked the proper and typical response is gratitude. I understand you weren't raised properly but I'll be happy to educate you."

"Get over yourself Knite. No one wants you here. You aren't welcome. Why don't you run on home to daddy and stay out of our way." "I'm a student here just like you. You have no authority to send me away." "Your family name won't get you anywhere around here. Even the pureblood families know you're a traitor and have been disowned. You are nothing. In fact, I think we're done here. Come on guys."

Sirius was trying to be very proud and wanted to stride off in a composed and decided manner. Of course, he seemed to have forgotten that his jelly legs curse was still in effect and neither he nor his friends could reverse it. He fell with a complete lack of grace into his friends' arms. Jade laughed.

"Shut up you pathetic sorceress!"

* * *

><p>Sorceress. There were only a few things you could call someone and be truly scum-of-the-earth insulting. Mudblood was one. Calling someone a sorcerer is another. Sorcerer is the muggle word for spellcasters. They were paid for their services, sell-outs who do party tricks and were at the beck and call of muggles. It is the worst insult imaginable.<p>

Jade turned very slowly back around to him. She kept her wand at her side, tight in her fist. Her Knite eyes narrowed on the boy. Everyone else was absolutely still. Sirius's smirk flickered slightly and disappeared.

"Sirius Black, I am warning you now and this is the only warning you will get, so pay attention. You have lost my protection and that of my promise to Headmaster Dumbledore. If you cross me, I will retaliate without hesitation. Stay out of my way and you may yet survive."

Sirius couldn't let that stand. He had never backed down from a challenge and here was the greatest challenge of all.

"If you think you scare me you've got another thought coming. I won't back down just because you're a Knite. I won't let you do as you please because of who your daddy is." "Don't make an enemy of a Knite Sirius. That's the first thing your parents taught you." "That's the problem, my parents are always wrong."

James' attempt to reason with his friend did not go unnoticed by the silver-eyed girl.

"Listen to your friend. Do not provoke me."

James clamped a hand over his friend's mouth and he and Remus took off with him between them before he could say anything more to irritate the very powerful young witch.

* * *

><p>Jade turned to the two girls who were picking themselves up off the floor of the train.<p>

"Are the two of you alright?" "We're fine, thanks to you." "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Lily Evans. This is Amaya." "Amaya StormCrow. You came at just the right time. Did I hear them call you Jade Knite?" "That's right." "I've read a little about the Knite family. Some stories make you out to be heroes of the wizarding world and others tyrants. Personally, I find that most stories are biased by the writer's prejudice and prefer to make my own judgment if at all possible." "I'm muggle-born and I don't really see what all the fuss is about. I'm guessing your family is rich and powerful or something."

* * *

><p>Lily and Amaya joined her for the long ride to their new home. Cerberus greeted them eagerly, with kisses all around.<p>

"What a sweetheart!" "He's supposed to be a ferocious guard dog. You should have seen him with those idiot boys. What's with you Bear?"

The giant wolf-dog jumped up and licked his girl from chin to hairline.

"Cerberus, seriously? I know you have the best judgment in the world. I wasn't questioning that."

Amaya and Lily watched their new friend as she talked to her pet as if he could talk back to her. They shared an amused look as the canine proceeded with the conversation by giving a little bark and wagging his tail.

"Okay fine. Amaya, Lily, this is Cerberus but I call him Bear most of the time. He is my wolf companion. We've been together forever." "It's lovely to meet you Bear." "He is beautiful. I've seen some amazing creatures living with my parents' people but I've never seen a wolf with so much obvious power. But I didn't think dogs were allowed at Hogwarts."

"He was supposed to stay at home. The devil hid himself in my trunk until we got on the train. I won't send him home now. I'll just have to convince Albus to let him stay. He won't get in anyone's way. And I really wasn't sure how I was going to survive without him anyway."

"Where on earth did you find him? I've never seen a dog this big."

* * *

><p>"He's not a dog. He's a wolf. He was at the menagerie in Diagon Alley. I was about two years old I think and mom took me shopping with her. We went in for a new owl for my father. Bear had been quite the menace. He wasn't eating properly and he was terrified of everyone. If you've ever seen a scared predator, you know that's not a good thing. They couldn't do anything with him. I wandered away from my mother and he came straight to me and knocked me to the ground. He sat in my lap and bit me on the nose.<p>

"The store owner was in a panic. Bear had put three of her workers in St. Mungos already and here he was biting a Knite of all people. Mom wasn't sure what to do. I didn't scream or cry or anything. She walked calmly over to us and tried to move Bear. He growled and tried to bite her. I said 'no, she's ok' and he cocked his head and sniffed her instead. I looked up at my mother and said 'he's mine now. We're ready to go home.' She smiled and that's exactly what we did. He's been by my side ever since."

Her new friends looked between their protector and her guardian. The wolf and the witch just fit together like two parts of a whole. Their bond was completely obvious.

"Well, I'm glad he likes us." "Me too." "I won't lie and pretend I would be friends with you if he didn't like you. I trust his judgment more than anything in the world. He's my best friend." "Do you think he would mind if you made a few more friends?" "He's already approved you, I think he'll be alright with it."

They decided they would be best friends from then on.


End file.
